Neverland
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Roxas has seen it on the scans and decides something this big deserves a name. The best name he can find. Drabble, Axel/Roxas.


**A/N**: First drabble. Dark, a little weird. No warnings, slight Axel/Roxas.

* * *

**Neverland**

**A Kingdom Hearts Drabble**

* * *

"Do you know a good name?"

It was his brother he asked first and the brunet looked up from the drawing he'd been making into the sand with a stick.

"A name?" he asked, levelling his ocean eyes on Roxas's, the very image of his own. "Mhhh," the smaller boy said, rolling his eyes in concentration. "I don't know - is it for a boy or a girl?"

Roxas hesitated, chewing on his lips and if his brother had been any more perceptive than he was, he would have noticed how lost Roxas looked. "I don't know," he said, voice trembling. "I suppose since I am male, so is he." As if on cue, as if a cruel comment, pain stabbed into his head, turning its knife around inside, sending tremors of its shrill messengers down the slender boy's spinde.

"Huh," Roxas's brother said, blinking as though trying to see the sparks of pain he would never be able to see. Then he continued to draw, chin propped on his knees. "In that case, what about Dan?"

Roxas thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, that doesn't sound right."

The brunette mumbled in response, not once stopping his idle drawings in the sand. Roxas saw that the drawing was of an hourglass.

He asked his best female friend next. Sweet, cute and romantic she seemed like the perfect one to ask. He found her on the bridge close to the lagoon, laying on her back and squinting into the sun, long tanned limbs smooth as baby seals.

"A name?" she asked. Using one hand to block the sun from blinding her, she peered at Roxas out of shadows from which her eyes sparkled like a prophecy. "For a cat or a dog?" she asked, smiling brightly. "I always wanted to get two pets, and name them Captain Sparkles and Sergeant Berry-Beans!" She paused. "Unless one of them was female, then the second would be called Princess Lauradia." The brunette girl sat up, green eyes hurling at him. "Wouldn't that be so romantic?"

"He's not my pet." he said. His voice was low and quiet and something flitted across his face that the girl, had she been more intelligent, would have identified as sorrow. "I'm his."

He wandered away from the beach, the memories of both his brother and friend splattering and falling to his feet like pieces of a puzzles he could not solve. Pain poorly masquerading as light and sounds stabbed into his head as he passed through the streets; everything and nothing weaved together into the tapestry of reality. It wasn't until he was in front of his house, keys already inside the lock, that he heard his familiar voice.

"Hi, Roxas," he said and the blonde looked up, meeting bright green eyes adorned by a bush of red hair and his lover gently pushed him inside.

"Do you know a good name?" Roxas asked, cement on his tongue. It was warm once they were inside, warm and surrounded by memories, objects, smells what should have been familiar and calming but were anything but. "Male. Not for a pet."

The redhead looked up, legs draped over Roxas's table, thin smile around his lips. "Depends. Is it for a strong character or a weak?"

"I don't know," Roxas said. His voice wavered like a fragment of time. "That's what I would like to know. What I am afraid of."

"Can you give me more details?"

The blonde's heart surged. "He came one day. I didn't see him coming. He owns me now."

Concern on the redhead's freckled face, light and fast as butterflies. "Do you want him to leave?"

"Well... I-I," Roxas stuttered, a spark in his eyes that sent the blueness ablaze, "I don't want him to grow."

His lover thought, one finger to his lips. "What about Peter Pan?"

And it fit, much better than he knew, much better than, if Roxas could hope it, he would ever know. The blond boy smiled, nodded and leaned into the taller man and as he felt the other's arms wrap around him, something not completely unlike hope was what blossomed in his chest, reaching out its feelers to embrace the sun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Because some people have expressed confusion: yes, Roxas is trying to name his brain tumor.


End file.
